


What now?

by Said_no_one_at_all



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Said_no_one_at_all/pseuds/Said_no_one_at_all





	1. Chapter 1

Plunging plunging plunging. Then all was quiet. Sweet silent death. As it should be, the way it was always meant to end.

Sandor.

Sandor.

In all the years she’d only said it once, he’s supposed that was life’s parting gift. To hear his name slip upon the lips of the only creature in the world he cared for.  
No matter now. Except the crushing roar of carnage. All at once it was like fire and then plunging into an icy lake. The air rushes into his lungs and he gasped the hot acrid air. Coughing and gagging he brought his hand to his ravaged face.  
Thank the gods he still has eyes, can’t see for shit though. Small slivers of smoke, light, and ash. His hands are covered in something black and awful. The sludge that was once Ser Gregor Clegane. He’s soaked in it. He tries to reach for something, anything he can grab that’s solid but all he feels is rubble. His shoulder is fucked, his ribs hurt something fierce and his eyes are barely any help. His leg seems ok though, so that’s something.  
His movements although slight are enough to cause the pile of destruction he landed upon to shift beneath him. Sliding with the avalanche of ash, rubble and dead bodies he rolls onto the ground, landing flat on his back. Looking up at the soot filled sky, still just slits of gray is all he can make out he asks out loud, “ what now?” Then the blackness takes him again.


	2. Chapter 2

The creaking of wooden wheels over stone fills his ears as the rocking motion of a cart jostles his probably busted ribs and shoulder, pain punctuating the snapping of debris under the wheels. For gods sake why was he still breathing ?  
The cart blessedly stopped after an eternity. He really couldn’t see now, whether they swollen, bloodied or gone, his eyes were of no use. He heard the clipped tongue of the Unsullied but didn’t matter since he couldn’t make heads or tails out of what they were saying. Probably going to kill him. Just as well he was sure he was done for this time and it was just the gods last act of cruelty upon him that he hadn’t died in the fall.  
Then hands were upon him, pulling him upright.  
“For fucks sake! Just kill me already!” He growled in pain as they yanked him along. Finally they pushed him down on stump or something, he wasn’t sure.  
“Your Jon Snow’s dog aren’t you?” A new but strangely familiar voice asked.  
“I’m no one’s dog now you little shit heap.” He was rolling with pain in his ribs and shoulder.  
“But you fought with him, no?”  
“Aye, I don’t care who sits on what bloody throne I went with him to save the rest of us from the undead, end of story. I don’t belong to anyone.”  
“He killed my queen.”  
“ Didn’t see that coming, but it was her riding that bloody dragon and burning down the red keep? Shame though kinda liked her.”  
“I don’t know if I should kill you or send you back Jon Snow’s people.”  
“Kill me, I’m probably going to die anyways. I did what I came to do. Doesn’t matter what happens to me now.”  
“What did you come here to do?”  
“ I came to kill my brother.”  
“That’s not very honorable to kill one's own kin.”  
“There wasn’t anything honorable about him anyways.”  
“So, who was this brother you killed? Maybe I should have you hung for that?”  
“Gregor Clegane, The mountain.”  
There was silence for a moment then he could feel the man back away. As then man turned to leave, “You killed the beast that took Missandei from me, for that you live. Take him back to the Stark’s.”


End file.
